Madjet
by Princess OtakuGeek
Summary: Atem has discovered a young slave boy, hurt and broken and takes him under his wing determined to protect and comfort him. A/N little bit of a warning for younger audiances, the teen ratingis there for a reason. It was either that or mature. There isn't anything explicit, but there are implications so just a heads up.


The first time Atem laid eyes on Yugi, the conditions had not been ideal to say the least. The Pharaoh had led a raid against a gang of particularly nasty bandits and with the Royal army it was no contest. As the soldiers rounded up the survivors, Atem and his cousin Set conducted an investigation of the hideout.

The well hidden building had two floors and since the fighting had been kept on the ground floor, Atem and Set saw that it was in their best interest to investigate a little to insure that there weren't any other bandits lying in wait. The first room was a locked room that once they opened it, revealed their 'treasury'. The next two rooms weren't of much interest as they were clearly sleeping quarters for the bandits. The fourth room on the other hand however shocked the two. There was nothing that could prepare them for what was behind that door.

Atem had insisted on going in first and once the door was opened, he had frozen in shock. It was a very richly decorated room that he surmised was the lead bandit's room. However, it wasn't so much the room that made him freeze as it was the room's sole occupant, a boy. There laying on the bed was a very small boy that Atem was certain was not a bandit.

The boy lay on his side on the bed, completely stripped of his clothing, displaying the numerous cuts and bruises that covered his body. His hands had been bound by cord in front of himself and his gaze was blank as silent tears poured down his face. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened here, especially given the bandits reputation. Atem fought down the rage bubbling in his chest in favor of the boy and quietly moved towards him. Set stayed by the door and while his face was a blank neutral, it was clear that the High Priest was livid.

Atem approached the child and spoke softly to him. "Little one?" He whispered.

His voice seeming to break the boys trance, he yelped and started to push himself away, terror filling his eyes.

"P-please, no more!" He choked. "N-n-no more! I promise I'll be good, just no more!" The child continued pleading until his begging dissolved into sobs.

Atem's heart twisted painfully at the sight of one so young so hurt and scared. Without a word, the Pharaoh reached up to the clasp of his cloak and in a swift motion had pulled it off and draped it over the boy's shoulders. The boy's sobs ceased with a choke and he looked up at Atem with shock and bafflement. Atem smiled kindly in return and took the child's hands with his own.

"Fear not young one." He whispered gently to the boy. "You are safe now and for as long as I shall live, you shall no longer be harmed."

The boy looked hopeful at the promise but when he drew his small dagger he flinched and tried to pull back but Atem kept a firm grip on his hands. Before the boy had a chance to panic however, the Pharaoh cut the cords binding his wrists and sheathed the dagger. Atem frowned at the angry red marks left by the cord and began rubbing the boy's wrists gently. They sat there in silence for a little longer, the Pharaoh gently soothing the boy's wrists as the boy slowly relaxed eventually deciding that he wasn't a threat.

A few minutes after the boy reached this decision, Atem released his hands and pulled the cloak fully around the boy, fastening the clasp and pulling the hood up. Once that was done, Atem stood from his seat on the bed and held his hand out to the boy in obvious invitation. The boy hesitated for a few minutes longer but eventually he grasped the offered had and allowed Atem to pull him to his feet.

He walked slowly with a limp and in obvious pain that sent a fresh wave of anger through Atem but he clamped down on his emotions so as to keep his face soft and gentle. The boy kept a tight grasp on his hand and Atem gave him a reassuring squeeze as he led him out of the room. When they reached Set, Atem paused and uttered one word.

"Set." The single word laced with so much emotion that he didn't need to say anything else, Set knew what his Pharaoh was asking of him.

'Make _them suffer.'_

The man nodded, wholeheartedly agreeing. "Consider it done." He ground out, keeping a tight lid on his own fury. Atem only nodded, then turned back to his charge who'd backed up a little at the anger and hate that he'd just communicated to his friend. Atem gave him a warm gentle smile and slowly, the boy moved back to his side.

Slowly, they made their way out of the building towards the horses. When they came downstairs where a few bandits still were, the boy flinched and clung to Atem who then shot the lowlifes death glares that promised pain and suffering. Outside were horses saddled up and ready to go. Atem first lifted the boy onto his horse before heaving himself up, securely sandwiching the boy between himself and the horse's neck.

Satisfied that his passenger was secured, Atem coaxed his horse and they started towards the palace with Set following behind clearly devising suitable punishments for the lowlifes who dared to harm a child in that manner. Atem having the utmost faith that his cousin would find suitable punishments for the bandits turned his attention to his passenger.

With the emotional, mental and physical exhaustion that he was no doubt feeling, it was no wonder that the boy was beginning to droop but every time he began to nod off, he would force himself awake. Atem's gentle smile sadden as there was no doubt in his mind that the boy was going to keep it up until he felt that he was safe.

"Rest." He said gently. "You are safe, I promise. No harm shall befall you while you are in my care."

The boy at first reluctant, eventually took Atem's advice to heart and dozed off with his head resting on Atem's shoulder. The rest of the ride was spent in quiet contemplation all the way to the palace.

Upon reaching the palace, the first thing Atem did was call for the healers. As soon as they arrived, Atem passed his small, frail bundle to them but insisted on staying with him. Something told him that if the boy woke up without him in sight, he'd panic. As the healers a physicians tended to him, it occurred to Atem that he didn't know the boy's name. He couldn't keep calling him 'the boy' or 'little one' so he decided that first chance he got he'd ask him for his name.

Within the space of two hours, the boy's wounds had been treated and bound. He'd then been given proper clothing and tucked into a bed in a room near Atem's own chambers. He didn't know why, but considering what this boy had gone through, he felt like putting him in a room far away from his savior wouldn't help him. With the boy tucked in his bed, Atem took a seat beside him and waited.

Time passed and the Pharaoh was beginning to feel the weight of exhaustion himself. He began to nod off but as he felt deeper sleep begin to sink in, a soft hesitant touch on his hand snapped him awake. Crimson eyes met amethyst for a moment before the owner of the violet orbs moved his gaze downwards to avoid eye contact. Atem's eyes softened at the sight of the young boy now awake.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked kindly and the boy nodded, still not looking up as he fiddled with the sleep robes.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what is your name?" The boy didn't answer right away and when he did it was in a soft whisper that Atem had to strain to hear.

"Yugi."

"Well met young Yugi." He said gently. "My name is Atem."

Yugi just nodded and they lapsed into silence for a beat. "Yugi." Atem said softly. "There's one more thing I need to ask you. Do you have any family that I can contact?"

Yugi shivered and seemed to pull into himself but he still answered Atem. "No, no family. Just me." He whispered with a shake of his head.

"I see." The Pharaoh answered neutrally. There was silence once more for a couple beats before it was broken. This time by Yugi.

"Um...if it's not too much of a bother, could you tell me where I am?" He asked, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he flinched back as though he was expecting a smack. Gently, Atem took the young child's hand to sooth him.

"You're at my home in the palace." Yugi's head shot up in surprise before he turned his gaze back to the blankets.

"The palace?" He quietly murmured in disbelief.

"Yes. Now you should get some rest young one." Atem said softly, noticing how Yugi seemed to sway slightly. "If you need anything, there are guards just outside the door that can help you and don't you worry." He added when Yugi tightened his grip on his hand. "I won't be far away. My quarters are nearby should you need me."

Yugi hesitated but eventually released his death grip on the Pharaoh and drifted off to sleep. Atem sighed and pulled the covers up to tuck him in. As the blankets covered Yugi, the boy relaxed a little, feeling safe in the warmth they provided. A gentle hand moved the golden locks of his bangs as Atem took in the smaller boy's features. His face was soft and gentle like an angel and his pale skin so unlike his tanned skin.

And yet that beauty had been marred. Atem could barely hold his rage as his gaze traveled over his injuries. Bruises and cuts where the boy had been harmed with fists covered his body and on his back, evidence of a whip was clearly seen. As his gaze traveled to the boy's back, he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. On the back of his neck, hidden by hair so red it was black, was a brand. Evidence of slavery. And judging by the scar tissue, it was an old brand.

Atem sat back and let out a sigh through his nose. The young king had done his best to stop slavery in his kingdom, but because it was such an important part of the kingdom, the best he could was ensure that the slaves in question had some measure of right so their owners couldn't just do anything with them. It wasn't perfect, but it worked to some degree.

There were a number of ways that this child could've ended up in this situation. His parents could've been debtors who ended up being sold, he might've been captured and sold or perhaps he was even born into slavery. His beauty was more exotic so it was possible that he wasn't even from Egypt. Whatever the case was, he was here now and Atem wasn't going to let anything happen to him again.

The Pharaoh stood and left the room, pausing at the entrance to turn to the guards stationed at the door.

"Look after him while I'm gone, and protect him with your lives." He said quietly yet firmly. The men nodded.

"Yes sir!" They confirmed and Atem nodded in satisfaction.

"Also, someone send for Bakura. I need to speak with him."

Atem had sent Set away to deal with the bandits mostly to keep him away from the throne room during this meeting as the somewhat overzealous priest couldn't stand the disrespectful tomb robber. While their first meeting could've gone a lot smoother, Bakura was a valuable informant for the underworld. As Atem mused over Bakura's relationship with the court, the man in question slammed open the door to the throne room.

"Hey baka king, what's the big idea calling for me like I'm some servant?!" The tanned, white haired man demanded as he strided in with a glare directed at Atem.

"Good to see you haven't changed much." Atem answered, his voice a cool even neutral like he hadn't been affected by the insults.

"Did you expect me to?" He scoffed. "And what's this I hear about you taking down the Red Sand bandits without me." At this point his tone bordered on a petulant whine. "Why didn't you send for me then, I would've loved to get my hands on those filthy lowlifes."

The tomb robber spat to the side at the mention of them. "No good, filthy rapists giving all us good, upstanding thieves a bad name."

Atem's eyebrow rose. "Since when have you been an upstanding member of society?" He jabbed and Bakura gave him a grin that made the Pharaoh wonder just how sane he was.

"I maybe called a lot of things, thief, murder, psychotic, crude and rude but even I have standards and lines I won't cross." He explained. "For example, I don't draw out a kill any longer than is necessary. Unless they've pissed me off especially or have laid a hand on Ryou, I make their deaths as quickly and painlessly as possible. I don't frequently endorse torture and I especially don't force myself on someone like that. That's just wrong on so many levels that I don't even cross the line."

Atem's face darkened. "On that we can agree and while we're on the subject of rapists, there is something I need to talk to you about. When we took them down at their hideout, we didn't find just bandits."

Atem let his words hang and watched as comprehension dawned on Bakura's face then darkened as he let out a particularly nasty curse that made Atem give him a look.

"Language." He said reflexively but half-heartedly as he couldn't deny that he had similar thoughts on the bandits in question. Bakura immediately picked up on this.

"Oh don't act like you don't feel the same." He accused. "So, who did you find?"

"A young boy likely younger than myself and possibly a foreigner. I also found a brand on him and from what I could tell, it looked like there wasn't just one _person_ forcing themselves onto him." Atem responded with barely restrained fury.

"Damn perverts." Bakura snarled before a wicked smirk spread across his face. "So is that what you called me for, to punish them?"

"That will not be necessary as Set is already dealing with that." Atem said with a smirk of his own.

"Set huh? They must've really pissed you off if you decided to sic that sadist on them. I wouldn't wish him on even my worst enemy." Bakura chuckled darkly. "So why did you call for me?"

"Ryou." The Pharaoh said simply and the tomb robber was instantly guarded.

"What about him?" Even though he knew for a fact that Atem would never harm Ryou, Bakura couldn't help but feel overprotective of him. Especially in this situation.

"Ryou is one of the kindest and gentlest souls I've ever encountered and the way Yugi is right now, he needs someone like that around." It took a moment for Bakura to figure out that the boy's name was Yugi.

"So, the kid's name is Yugi huh?" He asked rhetorically.

"It is. He hasn't been with us for even a full day, but already he is displaying levels of anxiety and shyness and possibly an attachment to my person." Atem informed and Bakura snorted.

"Of course he is, you just saved him from a hellish situation and you're quite possibly the first person who's showed him kindness. At least in a long while." Bakura informed casually. "It's like a baby chick that's imprinted onto you. He recognizes you as someone safe so he's going to cling onto you. I remember when Ryou was that clingy..."

Bakura trailed off and was lost in his own thoughts of the past...and Ryou. When Atem cleared his throat, Bakura was broken from his trance.

"As much as I would love to spend time with Yugi and help him through this, I'm afraid it's not possible with the responsibilities I carry and I doubt that Yugi is mentally ready for the court." Atem explained. "That's why he needs another friend that he feels he can count on and who makes him feel safe. That's why Ryou is the perfect candidate for this task. I could provide rooms for him and yourself here at the palace for as long as you wish if you take up this task."

Bakura thought it over weighing the pros and cons before eventually coming up with an answer. "Can I have some time to think about this?" He asked and Atem nodded.

"Of course, I don't need an immediate reply and since this is a matter that affects Ryou as well, I encourage you to discuss this with him." Atem answered. "Let me know you're answer when you can."

Bakura simply nodded and left. Now alone, the Pharaoh took a deep breath and sighed. He needed to release his anger on something.

"Cancel court, I'm going to train." He announced and left.

As a Pharaoh of Egypt, there were many things that Atem was taught. Reading, writing, arithmetic and languages being the least of his lessons. He also learned horseback riding, economics, politics, magic and sword fighting. And at this moment he was currently mopping the floor with his captain of the guard.

"Oof!" The blonde grunted as he was knocked to the ground for the umpteenth time. When he looked up, he found the wooden training sword pointed at his chest. Jounouchi sighed.

"Alright you win." He sighed. The wooden sword was moved away and a tanned hand reached down.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Atem complimented the man as he pulled him up to his feet.

"Yeah, but I didn't stand a chance against you. So, are you going to tell me what's got you so riled up?"

Atem smiled a little. The two had pretty much grown up together and learned their sword skills from the same teacher. As a result, Jounouchi could always tell when the Pharaoh was upset even when he tried to keep it hidden. So Atem saw no point in lying and saying that he was fine.

"You remember earlier when we took down those bandits?" He asked and the captain nodded.

"Yeah, the boys and I are planning on celebrating down at the inn tonight. You could come with if you want." Atem shook his head at his friend's offer.

"Perhaps another time, there are other things that demand my attention." Atem turned his friend down politely.

"Eh, suite yourself." Jounouchi said with a shrug. "But what does that have to do with what's up your tunic?"

Atem clenched his training sword tightly as anger began to bubble up again. Not as potent as before, but still there.

"When Set and I looked through the hideout, we found more than just stolen items." He answered his friend. "In the boss's quarters was a young slave boy that had been forcefully violated, likely by multiple persons. When he saw me, his first reaction was to try and escape while pleading for it to stop until he devolved into sobs. To see such terror in such young, innocent eyes, it just..."

"Made you feel pissed at the culprits." Jounouchi offered when he didn't finish.

"Among other things." Atem confirmed.

"Guess that explains why you took so long." The captain sighed. "Now I wish I was a little rougher with those bastards. I assume that's why you won't be joining us?"

Atem nodded and Jounouchi smiled and gave him a pat on the back. "It's cool, no need to explain. Let the kid know I said hi and that if he needs anything, he can count on Captain Jounouchi ta help him out."

Atem smiled, already feel a whole lot better than he did before. "Thanks, your support really means a lot and I have a feeling Yugi will need it." He said gratefully.

Jounouchi gave him a thumbs up. "No problem. Happy to help where I can."

Atem simply nodded and left. Now that he was alone in the courtyard, Jounouchi slung his wooden blade over his shoulder and turned his gaze upwards to the sky.

"Yugi huh? Nice name." He murmured to himself.

 _Stop. Please, don't go there._

" _ **Struggling won't help. In fact, that's what makes this so much fun. And we're just getting started."**_

 _Please, no more._

" _ **Aw darn it, he got to rip the clothes off. That's my favorite part. Makes it a bit more exciting. Ah well, who am to complain against the boss. Now, let's get down to business."**_

 _Why are you doing this?_

" _ **You spilled wine on the boss. That can be seen as an insult and since he's our boss, that means you insulted all of us. Which means you've got to make it up to us."**_

 _I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please stop._

" _ **Aw, aren't you having fun? I know I'm having fun. You know you should count yourself lucky that so many handsome guys want to do this with you."**_

 _Please please stop, it hurts. It hurts so much._

" _ **Shut up you useless little slave. Be grateful that we found a use for you as opposed to tossing you out into the desert."**_

 _Please, stop. I'm sorry. I promise I'll be a better slave, please stop. It hurts so much._

" _ **Sorry slave, but you know the rules. You are our property to do whatever we see fit and right now, we feel like enjoying your body."**_

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I promise I'll be better. Please. Please please please, no more. No more._

 _Little One._

Yugi let out a gasp and his eyes flew open. For a period he sat there breathing in trying to get a grasp on his surroundings. Eventually he realized that he was no longer in the bandit's hideout being punished. His hands were no longer bound with strong cord and he was fully clothed.

The aches and pains were still there however particularly in his nether regions, reminding him of his ordeal. Slowly, Yugi scooted off the bed and pulled the blanket with him, creating a sort of makeshift cloak that made him feel safe and secure. With his shield in place, Yugi slowly made his way to the balcony that let in the warm desert air.

Outside, Ra's sun was beginning it's journey to the underworld and would arise the next morning reborn. Since he was brought to this country, he learned that during this time of day, Ra's boat was called Semektet which meant 'becoming weak' and in the morning it was called Madjet which meant 'becoming strong'.

As the sun began to set, he contemplated this and easily drew parallels between this and his life. Only difference was that he doubted that he'd ever be Madjet again. He was broken, tainted, Semektet. He couldn't even get a good night's sleep without remembering what happened. How does one bounce back from such damage. Such pain and suffering. From where he was now, all he could see was the darkness of the underworld.

"Yugi." A deep warm voice jolted him from his thoughts and made him jump.

Whirling around, he found himself face to face with the one who saved him. He looked remarkably similar to him but with several key differences. His skin was tanned not pale like his and his hair was black as opposed to his dark red and spiked up with a few strands of blonde following it. His eyes were narrower than his and a beautiful wine red that looked like he could drown in. Instinctively he ducked his head so as to not meet those crimson orbs and turned away a little.

"Yugi, are you okay?" He asked with no small amount of concern. "The guards said that you were tossing and turning in your sleep. Is everything okay?"

Yugi nodded slowly. "Just a nightmare." He whispered softly. There was silence for a few beats then Atem held a small bottle out to him.

"Here, it's a healing potion that will help." He explained. "Isis made it for you but wanted you to take when you were conscious."

Yugi looked at the bottle warily then to Atem. His gentle encouraging gaze, gave him the courage to take the bottle from his grasp. Slowly, he uncorked the bottle and raised to his lips, drinking down the liquid inside. Almost immediately he could feel it take effect and as his aches and pains faded, he sighed and slumped down, finally feeling more comfortable sitting to watch the sunset.

Atem sat beside him and Yugi leaned into the taller man. "It looks beautiful, doesn't it?" He asked and Yugi nodded.

"Yes it is, and I can't help but see a little bit of myself in it." He admitted and Atem raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked.

"Because I am Semektet." Yugi answered with a crack in his voice. "I am weak and damaged and I can't see anything else besides the darkness of the underworld. I doubt that I'll ever be Madjet."

Atem was silent for a time then slowly he lay his arm across Yugi's trembling shoulders and pulled him close.

"I don't believe that." He whispered. "It may seem dark to you, but it isn't to me. There is light, you just have to look for it. I will guide you through the underworld and someday soon, you'll become Madjet."

Yugi sniffed trying to hold back tears. "Would you really do that for me, a lowly slave?" He asked in a trembling tone. Atem pulled Yugi closer, practically onto his lap.

"There is nothing lowly about you." He said firmly. "What those _monsters_ put you through was wrong, and you didn't deserve it. And I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to help you through this. And I'm not the only one, there are others here that are willing to help and give you support. Like the captain of the guard. And myself."

By now tears were freely falling down Yugi's face. "Do you really mean that?" He whispered. Atem didn't even hesitate in answering.

"Yes."

Yugi broke down sobbing into Atem's chest as he began rocking the smaller body while rubbing his back. Eventually his sobs faded into hiccups and finally silence as Yugi had worn himself out and fallen asleep in Atem's arms. Carefully, Atem scooped up the smaller body and gently set him back on the bed. As he was straightening Yugi's blanket, Set walked into the room.

"I figured I'd find you in here." The man greeted as he entered. Atem glanced at him then returned his attention to Yugi as he tucked the blanket around him. When he completed this task, he returned his attention to Set.

"I assume you've finished punishing the bandits." He said evenly. Set smirked widely like a satisfied snake.

"I have. It was very satisfactory." He answered.

"Good. What was their Penalty?" Atem then smirked. "I could feel the Judgement game from here."

"I felt it necessary. That band scum had trespassed on the souls of numerous people. It seemed fitting that they should be judged by the Shadows." Set replied. "As for their Penalty game, I forced them to experience the pain and suffering of their victims until they repent."

Atem snorted. "I doubt that day will ever come."

"As do I, but that is not the only reason why I'm here." Set turned to the small form in the bed. "What do you intend to do with the child?"

Atem turned to Yugi as well and began to run his fingers through his hair. In response to this, Yugi let out a contented hum and leaned into his hand. Atem smiled.

"He shall stay here in the palace under my protection." He answered his priest. Set frowned a little.

"Are you certain that's wise?" He asked and Atem nodded.

"He has nowhere else to go." Atem said. "He has no family and is a slave that was likely brought here from overseas. I can't in good conscience just toss him out. Especially since I promised that I'd protect him."

Set snorted but still nodded his acquiescence then left. Atem turned back to Yugi and continued to his hands through the red and blonde strands. Unconsciously, Yugi turned so he could lean into the Pharaoh, his expression at peace despite the bruises. Atem smiled softly at the little angel in his lap.

"Do not worry Yugi, I shall always protect you."

 **Author's Note: Well, this is a bit of a surprise for me. Anyways, I recently read a certain story with this premise called The Pharaoh's Heart but I didn't like how it was written and decided to write my own version. Initially it was just going to be a private fic that would hang around my documents, but as it was coming together, I found that I was creating something that I wanted to share so here it is.**

 **And now I've come to a sort of crossroads where I'm not completely sure what to do. I have a few ideas, but they are a few not to mention that I'm not sure if I can do this story justice. So I've got two options (three depending on how I look at it). Option one, I could continue this story myself or option I can put it up for adoption and hope that someone will write it better. Then there's option three: I somehow find a co-author to write with me. What do you guys think I should do.**

 **Another thing I'd like to talk about, Puzzleshipping. I've got nothing against and I even read some of it but for this story, I kinda don't want to do that. I see nothing wrong with two boys being close but still have completely platonic feelings for each other. So no, there will not be any shipping in this story. Unless I end up putting it up for adoption, in which case that's entirely up to the new author.**

 **Also, if you're curious about the whole Semektet\Madjet thing, that was something I found when I pulled up a webpage on Ra when I went to check my facts. And because it seemed to resonate with the story, I decided to include it so ta-da!**


End file.
